sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 Jun 2016
00:00:06 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 00:00:17 CHAT Regimango: wb ISS 00:01:28 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:04:36 JOIN Japkot has warped in 00:04:46 CHAT Japkot: yo 'sup 00:04:47 CHAT Regimango: hello Japkot 00:05:21 CHAT Japkot: how's it going? 00:06:05 CHAT Regimango: pretty guude 00:06:07 CHAT Regimango: you? 00:06:34 CHAT Japkot: It's going good 00:06:51 CHAT Japkot: just earned the first salary I will ever have in my entire life 00:07:01 CHAT Regimango: nice 00:07:18 CHAT Japkot: thanks 00:08:38 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 00:10:44 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 00:11:08 QUIT Regimango has warped out 00:13:20 QUIT Japkot has warped out 00:13:49 CHAT Zenzizenzic: yay back to being the only Cmod 00:13:56 CHAT Zenzizenzic: small again 00:15:00 QUIT Japkot has warped out 00:15:16 JOIN Japkot has warped in 00:15:53 QUIT Japkot has warped out 00:15:56 CHAT DaniSkies: rip zenzi 00:17:54 CHAT Zenzizenzic: YAY 00:17:56 CHAT Zenzizenzic: regi 00:17:59 CHAT Zenzizenzic: wb 00:18:30 CHAT Regimango: hilo 00:19:28 CHAT Regimango: i dissappeared because i had to go to my next class 00:20:00 JOIN CaramelizedCandy has warped in 00:20:54 CHAT Regimango: hello CC 00:21:08 CHAT CaramelizedCandy: Hi ^u^ 00:21:24 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 00:26:01 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 00:26:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:26:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 00:32:26 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:32:38 QUIT CaramelizedCandy has warped out 00:34:53 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:35:37 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:38:21 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 00:38:52 CHAT Zynethyst: can i just say one thing 00:38:59 CHAT Zynethyst: i want this cross wiki drama to end 00:39:07 CHAT Raelcontor: welcome to the club 00:39:24 CHAT DaniSkies: /me ahem 00:39:27 CHAT DaniSkies: !donut 00:39:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 00:39:38 CHAT Zynethyst: i disliked that people harassed this wiki 00:40:02 CHAT Raelcontor: so does everyone else here lmao 00:40:08 CHAT Zynethyst: i feel horrib---- 00:40:17 CHAT Zynethyst: i know its obvious 00:40:45 CHAT Zynethyst: i know ya'll are mad at me too so i wanted to say one thing, sorry, but i know that doesnt cut it so 00:40:54 CHAT Zynethyst: what do i do 00:41:54 CHAT Regimango: smallwhat cross wiki drama? i dont know about this 00:41:57 CHAT Zynethyst: ive already had a bad day today with people misgendering me on purpose with an intent to insult so---- 00:42:00 CHAT Zynethyst: regi 00:42:02 CHAT Zynethyst: youre lucky 00:42:03 CHAT DaniSkies: /me covers regi's mouth 00:42:07 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Very lucky 00:42:24 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm not upset with you andre, we already talked and what not, you know how i feel and whatever 00:42:30 CHAT Zynethyst: yeah 00:42:39 CHAT Zynethyst: but i know a majority of people here are upset at me 00:42:43 CHAT Zynethyst: and i wanna fix that 00:42:47 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Oh that's andre? 00:42:52 CHAT Zynethyst: yeah 00:43:03 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I had no idea who you were tbh 00:43:05 CHAT Zynethyst: the artsy outcast named screamed "emo phase" 00:43:05 CHAT Zynethyst: so 00:43:07 CHAT Raelcontor: okay well 00:43:10 CHAT Zenzizenzic: why the name change? 00:43:16 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 00:43:27 CHAT DaniSkies: smalli'm just upset at this current moment about the edit to trevor's profile on that other oc wiki so that's why i went back over there so 00:43:28 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 00:43:33 CHAT Zynethyst: SAME 00:43:37 CHAT Raelcontor: sometimes you have to live with the fact that not everyone in the universe is going to like you 00:43:42 CHAT Zynethyst: THATS WHY IM PISSED DANI---- 00:43:45 CHAT Zynethyst: okay i know that 00:43:48 CHAT Raelcontor: and you gotta take it to the balls like a 00:43:52 CHAT Raelcontor: ...person with balls? 00:43:55 CHAT Raelcontor: ?? ? ? 00:44:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: 90% of this shit is APf anyway 00:44:20 CHAT Raelcontor: makes me want to report APF and only APF to wikia if i'm honest 00:44:24 CHAT Raelcontor: is she hurting me? no 00:44:29 CHAT Zenzizenzic: >and you gotta take it to the balls like a CHAT ...person with balls? 00:44:30 CHAT DaniSkies: /me covers zen's mouth tho 00:44:31 CHAT Raelcontor: this is getting more annoying than everything else 00:44:40 CHAT Zynethyst: nah 00:44:48 CHAT DaniSkies: smallsorry, ive agreed to lessen the shit talk. an educated conversation is fine 00:45:11 CHAT Zynethyst: im the most annoying thing since im basically begging for forgiveness while being neutral even though people second guessed me 00:45:16 CHAT Zynethyst: by me having typos 00:45:32 CHAT Zenzizenzic: @me next time 00:46:35 CHAT Zynethyst: all i want to do is get on good terms with this wiki so i can feel happy around any wiki cause this is the only wiki i feel like a burden on 00:47:01 JOIN Ember the ember dragon has warped in 00:47:01 CHAT Zynethyst: i still love this place i really do 00:47:04 CHAT Zynethyst: but 00:47:11 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I honestly have nothing against you 00:47:12 CHAT Raelcontor: hi ember 00:47:44 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: hi rael 00:48:09 CHAT Zynethyst: i thought you did zen because you kinda second guessed my neutrality yesterday 00:48:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I'm just tired of you announcing you're leaving the wiki and you continue to stay. It's coming off as you looking for attention and I know that's not your intent. 00:48:20 CHAT Zynethyst: and that you said i'd nev----- 00:48:21 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 00:48:25 CHAT Zynethyst: it isnt 00:48:26 CHAT Zynethyst: i just 00:48:45 CHAT Zynethyst: have trouble since when i get used to going on a wiki its hard for me to leave 00:49:00 CHAT Zynethyst: it may take a day or a week to get used to goingn away 00:49:03 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I can't leave wikia in general tbh 00:49:09 CHAT Zynethyst: especially when theres no other wiki--- 00:49:10 CHAT Zynethyst: same 00:50:00 CHAT Zynethyst: the only reason why i wanted to leave was because i felt like i was causing every piece of negativity here because i felt like shit when i requested demotion because then i couldnt help this wiki anymore 00:50:02 CHAT Zynethyst: and now 00:50:35 CHAT Regimango: smallwell as i have nothing to do with this i might just umm go for a lil bit... bye 00:50:42 CHAT Zynethyst: i cant even step into a chatroom without thinking that someones gonna go into pms and be like "andres suck a fuck up"-------- 00:50:43 CHAT Zenzizenzic: bye regi 00:50:46 CHAT Zynethyst: bye regi 00:50:51 QUIT Regimango has warped out 00:51:39 CHAT Zynethyst: small and when ever i get over emotional i get someone uncomfortable its like i cant make anyone happy at all 00:51:57 CHAT Zynethyst: my emotions even made me lose art motivation for the 2nd time this year 00:53:56 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm so sorry, andre. i'm so sorry for all the shit you've been through and what you're still going through. i'm sorry for my actions, or anyone's actions. i know we don't all feel that way but this is how i feel. i don't want you to leave on a bad note and i don't want anyone to pursue you with bad intent. i'm truly sorry. 00:55:12 CHAT Zynethyst: dani you havent done anything bad to me so you have no need to apologize though 00:55:44 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm not just apologizing for me. i'm just apologizing. 00:56:04 CHAT Zynethyst: well 00:56:09 CHAT Zynethyst: i accept the apology 00:59:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Is there anything else that needs to be said? 00:59:42 CHAT Zynethyst: i dont know 00:59:51 CHAT DaniSkies: smallso we can bury this horse in the ground now right 00:59:52 CHAT DaniSkies: /me sho 00:59:53 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:59:54 CHAT DaniSkies: *shot 00:59:58 CHAT DaniSkies: /me frack 01:00:15 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: it would make some nice fertilizer 01:00:25 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 01:00:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 01:00:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 01:01:30 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 01:01:54 CHAT Zynethyst: wait sorry for being gone i was gonna say that im sorry that i hurt some people that much that they got on such bad terms for me and im sorry for being a liar 01:02:41 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 01:04:19 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:04:29 CHAT DaniSkies: you know how to contact... well, most of us, if you need anything. on my part, youre welcome back at any time 01:06:01 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:07:17 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:07:30 QUIT Ember the ember dragon has warped out 01:13:46 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 01:13:47 CHAT Raelcontor: Andre, I'm sorry. I've been acting brash within the past week or so. This OF stuff has been driving me off the wall. You don't deserve my crude treatment like that. 01:14:01 CHAT Raelcontor: It's not an excuse for my actions and I don't want you to think it is. 01:14:20 CHAT Raelcontor: We want this to stop just as much as you do. 01:14:44 CHAT Zynethyst: im sorry for my actions too since im sorry for getting all my emotions all over the place and blaming the past on my actions 01:14:46 CHAT Zynethyst: and yes 01:14:50 CHAT Zynethyst: i want this drama to stop 01:15:15 CHAT Zynethyst: i feel bad since im on of and of is threatening you 01:15:29 CHAT Zynethyst: and i feel like its my fauly 01:15:30 CHAT Zynethyst: *fault 01:15:35 CHAT Raelcontor: It's not. 01:15:44 CHAT Raelcontor: They're harassing me when I've done nothing to them personally. 01:15:55 CHAT Raelcontor: Regarding the wiki, of course. 01:16:12 CHAT Raelcontor: Not only do I barely know APF, I don't know why she's suddenly acting like I ruined her life. 01:16:33 CHAT Zynethyst: well 01:16:38 CHAT Raelcontor: I hope that she realizes that acting petty isn't helping her image nor the image of the wiki. 01:16:52 CHAT Raelcontor: i.e. My user page on their fanon duplicate. 01:17:08 CHAT Raelcontor: What did I do to deserve that? I haven't the slightest idea, honestly. 01:17:12 CHAT Raelcontor: And that's why it doesn't hurt me. 01:17:13 CHAT Zynethyst: actually thats not a fanon duplicate its a private wiki--------- 01:17:27 CHAT Zynethyst: i dont know why they did that to you either 01:17:35 CHAT Raelcontor: It doesn't hurt when they're rude because they're making me feel guilty for something I never did. 01:17:39 CHAT Zynethyst: i dont know why the dramas happening 01:17:46 CHAT Zynethyst: after 5 months 01:17:48 CHAT Zynethyst: all of a sudden 01:17:50 CHAT Zynethyst: cross wiki drama 01:17:53 CHAT Zynethyst: can it just stop 01:17:59 CHAT Raelcontor: The last time OF did this it was because "We just wanna be valid again". 01:18:19 JOIN Regimango has warped in 01:18:19 CHAT Raelcontor: However I don't think calling me a dumb cunt and all of this harassment will give them any good chance. 01:18:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, don't slur. I wouldn't even say that, and I'm ME. 01:18:23 CHAT Raelcontor: Oh, shut up. 01:18:48 CHAT Raelcontor: Dani already talked to me about it this morning. 01:19:02 QUIT Regimango has warped out 01:19:02 CHAT DaniSkies: wh 01:19:16 CHAT Raelcontor: We've initiated nothing. It's pretty much been all them this whole time. 01:19:24 CHAT DaniSkies: smallwell 01:19:29 CHAT Raelcontor: And Andre, if you're active on OF 01:19:40 CHAT Raelcontor: And you don't like how they're starting shit, say something. 01:19:49 CHAT Zynethyst: im afraid too 01:19:55 CHAT Raelcontor: As long as you don't come here and get upset because then it'd be a repeat of Noah. 01:19:56 CHAT Raelcontor: Lol. 01:19:59 CHAT Zynethyst: ive been wanting to tell them something 01:20:09 CHAT DaniSkies: smalli can go over there and like 01:20:17 CHAT Raelcontor: Aren't you still in that Skype group? 01:20:31 CHAT Zynethyst: which skype group 01:20:53 CHAT Raelcontor: The one where you said you grew apart from me and it was mostly a good thing, and the one where Fish has a very questionable traced photo of MRD. 01:21:01 CHAT Raelcontor: And that Aaden was added to recently. 01:21:07 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 01:21:10 CHAT Raelcontor: Ya. 01:21:13 CHAT Zynethyst: i 01:21:18 CHAT Zynethyst: thought you grew apart from me 01:21:38 CHAT Zynethyst: thats why i said those things 01:21:41 CHAT Raelcontor: I have but I just decided to stop being so passive about it. 01:21:43 CHAT Zynethyst: and yes i have that group 01:21:50 CHAT Raelcontor: Like it was gonna fix anything by me being rude. 01:22:09 CHAT Zynethyst: i realize how petty i was when i was acting out in chat 01:22:39 CHAT Raelcontor: Think of it like this. 01:22:48 CHAT Raelcontor: If you call them out on their shit and they ban you, guess what? 01:22:54 CHAT Zynethyst: what 01:22:58 CHAT Raelcontor: Good. That's a toxic reaction to you trying to do the right thing. 01:23:07 CHAT Raelcontor: If they're going to refuse criticism then there's no helping them. 01:23:32 CHAT Raelcontor: I literally got banned for editing my user page there. Like I fucking care, right? 01:23:40 CHAT Raelcontor: See you in 2020, OF. 01:23:41 CHAT Raelcontor: Lol. 01:23:50 CHAT Zynethyst: they banned u for four years 01:23:56 CHAT Zynethyst: why 01:24:03 CHAT Raelcontor: Because Jinx told me to. 01:24:09 CHAT Raelcontor: TOld Yyaku to.* 01:24:10 CHAT Raelcontor: Sorry. 01:24:15 CHAT Raelcontor: I'm not Yyaku. 01:24:18 CHAT Raelcontor: ..Or am I? :3c 01:24:25 CHAT DaniSkies: god damn it ;; 01:24:26 CHAT Raelcontor: Jk. I eat steak. 01:24:30 CHAT Raelcontor: I love steak. 01:24:35 CHAT Raelcontor: Meaty meat. In my mouth. 01:24:37 CHAT Raelcontor: SO tasty. 01:24:39 CHAT DaniSkies: trevor no ;; 01:24:42 CHAT Raelcontor: : 3 c 01:24:47 CHAT Zynethyst: big WHERES THE CONTEXT 01:24:59 CHAT DaniSkies: what is context 01:25:11 CHAT Zynethyst: i donnt even know 01:25:16 CHAT Raelcontor: TBH I love how Livi undid their edit to my user page. 01:25:29 CHAT Raelcontor: And then APF banned Livi and just, right on their user page: 01:25:32 CHAT Raelcontor: "You know what you did." 01:25:36 CHAT Raelcontor: Can Livi respond? 01:25:42 CHAT Raelcontor: Nah. They're banned. LOL. 01:25:43 CHAT DaniSkies: now tehy can 01:25:46 CHAT DaniSkies: *they 01:25:56 CHAT DaniSkies: they're unblocked but apparently livi still can't do stuff 01:26:18 CHAT Raelcontor: 00:16, June 16, 2016 AmethystPearlFusion (wall | contribs) blocked LiviTheTepig (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 100 years (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Shit fanon stuff.) 01:26:19 CHAT DaniSkies: smallbhell i defended both of you and apf closed the thread (~>>")~ 01:26:24 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 01:26:31 CHAT Raelcontor: Lel. 01:26:33 CHAT Raelcontor: Hi OD. 01:27:29 CHAT Zynethyst: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou-mkVhmF-M 01:27:31 CHAT Raelcontor: I was banned for 100 years. 01:27:37 CHAT Raelcontor: See you all in the afterlife. 01:27:39 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 01:27:41 CHAT Raelcontor: On WIkia. 01:27:44 CHAT Zynethyst: i was banned for 365 minutes 01:27:49 CHAT Zynethyst: *years 01:27:53 CHAT Raelcontor: Because that's totally how I will spend my afterlife. 01:28:00 CHAT Zynethyst: small wait no that was my old account because new account 01:28:01 CHAT Raelcontor: On WIkia. 01:28:19 CHAT Zynethyst: longest ban i ever got was 4 months 01:28:28 CHAT DaniSkies: i 01:28:29 CHAT DaniSkies: hm 01:28:42 CHAT Raelcontor: I was actually going to ask Len and Ame something... 01:28:49 CHAT Raelcontor: ..But I left the staff group. Lol. 01:28:53 CHAT Zynethyst: why 01:29:03 CHAT Raelcontor: I got frustrated. 01:29:10 CHAT DaniSkies: /me . 01:29:15 CHAT Zynethyst: u okay? 01:29:59 CHAT DaniSkies: but i mean 01:30:04 CHAT DaniSkies: lookit dat admin group 01:30:10 CHAT DaniSkies: /me wao 01:30:13 CHAT DaniSkies: /me also shot 01:31:02 CHAT Raelcontor: current emotional status: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbZoxqRlIMA 01:35:49 CHAT Zynethyst: test 01:35:51 CHAT Zynethyst: passed 01:37:08 CHAT DaniSkies: *failed 01:37:32 CHAT Raelcontor: GORDON RAMSAY HAS A YOUTUBE CHANNEL 01:37:50 CHAT Raelcontor: O 01:37:50 CHAT Raelcontor: MY 01:37:51 CHAT Raelcontor: GOD 01:38:59 CHAT DaniSkies: i think i'm gonna shower... i mean i don't know, i wanted to go to my dad's picnic thing with his squadron but that's not happening because mom's upset : 0 01:40:13 CHAT Zynethyst: gtg 01:40:13 CHAT Raelcontor: does anyone want to watch gordon ramsay shoot a fucking bird 01:40:37 CHAT DaniSkies: talk to you later, maybe, andre uvu#// 01:40:44 CHAT Raelcontor: bye andre 01:41:07 CHAT Raelcontor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-No-byChkgY 01:41:16 CHAT Raelcontor: GORDON RAMSAY bigWITH A FUCKING GUN 01:41:28 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 01:46:03 JOIN Ember the ember dragon has warped in 01:46:09 CHAT Raelcontor: oh wb ember 01:46:13 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 01:46:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 01:46:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 01:47:04 CHAT DaniSkies: !donut 01:47:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 01:47:16 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 01:47:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Why do you love my eyes? 01:47:21 CHAT Raelcontor: uwu 01:47:52 CHAT DaniSkies: smallsii love shoving words into a bot's mouth 01:47:53 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 01:48:11 CHAT Raelcontor: i love shoving things into bots' mouths 01:48:13 CHAT Raelcontor: ....that 01:48:15 CHAT Raelcontor: came out wrong 01:48:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Very. 01:48:37 CHAT Raelcontor: shut up 01:48:43 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: no wonder we call them mbD 01:49:08 CHAT Raelcontor: you know what they say about diamonds 01:49:17 CHAT Raelcontor: they have mad cleavage 01:50:03 CHAT Raelcontor: and are very hard 01:50:08 CHAT Raelcontor: on the mohs mineral scale of hardness 01:52:09 CHAT DaniSkies: i feel sick 01:52:12 CHAT DaniSkies: /me does a dance 01:52:12 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 01:54:02 JOIN Stevenismyuniverse has warped in 01:54:10 CHAT Raelcontor: hi simu 01:54:14 CHAT Raelcontor: this is awkward 01:54:19 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: hi rael 01:56:00 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 01:56:03 JOIN XxObjectShows4LifexX has warped in 01:56:05 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi 01:56:19 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: hi objects 01:56:35 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi simu 01:57:15 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 01:57:22 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: bye orange diamond 02:00:09 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: !runtime 02:00:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7 has been running for 0 days, 8 hours, 12 minutes, and 20 seconds. 02:00:16 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: 8 hours. 02:00:33 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: !cb good job 02:00:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: No you don't, and excuse me I'm bored. 02:00:50 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: :0 02:00:53 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: !cb rude. 02:00:56 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 02:01:31 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi 02:02:21 QUIT Stevenismyuniverse has warped out 02:02:50 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Hey-a (wave) 02:03:08 CHAT Grace Mysteria: And I got a username change lol 02:04:19 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: oh cool! 02:04:26 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: i see you go into the support orlando :D 02:05:11 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Yee. I am the one known formerly as towsuf 02:05:19 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Now Mysteria or grace. 02:06:05 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: nice 02:06:30 CHAT Grace Mysteria: And hey-a object. Do 02:06:42 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 02:07:19 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: do? 02:08:01 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Idk 02:08:04 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 02:08:08 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Do just came into there 02:09:23 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: wb dani 02:10:08 CHAT DaniSkies: ohhi 02:10:38 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi 02:12:54 CHAT Raelcontor: tfw u finally remember to listen to that one song 02:14:25 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 02:15:24 QUIT Ember the ember dragon has warped out 02:15:54 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: o 02:16:33 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 02:16:44 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 02:17:00 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: k 02:19:41 QUIT XxObjectShows4LifexX has warped out 02:20:23 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 02:20:54 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:22:30 CHAT DaniSkies: my mom was like "you managed to piss me off three times today and its not even noon yet" and i was just like "yesss" and i shouldnt be hahah whoops 02:23:58 CHAT Raelcontor: 3??? 02:24:05 CHAT Raelcontor: i would be grounded by 2 LOL 02:24:05 QUIT XxObjectShows4LifexX has warped out 02:24:14 CHAT DaniSkies: uvu# 02:24:19 CHAT DaniSkies: !ping 02:24:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 0.976 02:24:20 CHAT DaniSkies: ? 02:24:23 CHAT DaniSkies: yASS 02:24:30 CHAT Raelcontor: ass 02:24:35 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 02:24:48 CHAT Raelcontor: fun things about model sheets: 02:24:52 CHAT Raelcontor: u get to draw butts 02:24:53 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 02:25:13 CHAT DaniSkies: yassssss tho 02:25:24 CHAT Raelcontor: i was working on msd's model sheet today 02:25:30 CHAT Raelcontor: i get to draw his butt tomorrow 02:25:31 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 02:25:40 CHAT Raelcontor: brb tho >w>;; i gotta feed my lizard 02:25:45 CHAT DaniSkies: i should finish the arts for all of my sv chars but ech 02:25:49 CHAT DaniSkies: ech 02:26:20 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 02:26:43 CHAT DaniSkies: ohhi 02:27:35 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 02:27:47 CHAT DaniSkies: ohbye 02:28:57 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 02:29:02 CHAT Raelcontor: wb boi 02:29:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 02:29:24 CHAT Zenzizenzic: so a spider wanted to surprise me under my fucking blanket 02:29:34 CHAT Raelcontor: me tbh 02:29:40 CHAT Raelcontor: im the spider 02:29:49 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I pissed a little 02:29:56 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:32:20 CHAT DaniSkies: ripiss zenzi 02:32:20 CHAT Zenzizenzic: anyway 02:32:26 CHAT Zenzizenzic: literally 02:32:34 CHAT Zenzizenzic: how art you two? 02:32:47 CHAT DaniSkies: im very art, in fact i art everyday 02:32:50 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 02:32:56 CHAT Raelcontor: i actually did 2 art today 02:33:12 CHAT DaniSkies: bi have become one with the art 02:33:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I'm gonna take a break from art 02:33:25 CHAT Raelcontor: and tomorrow i get to draw msd's bootaayyyy :3c 02:33:28 CHAT Raelcontor: for 02:33:30 JOIN Regimango has warped in 02:33:32 CHAT Raelcontor: reference purposes 02:33:35 CHAT Zenzizenzic: ? 02:33:37 CHAT Raelcontor: im making model sheets LOL 02:33:38 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 02:33:42 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Hi refi 02:33:44 CHAT Zenzizenzic: regi* 02:33:46 CHAT Zenzizenzic: wow 02:33:56 CHAT Regimango: hi 02:33:56 CHAT DaniSkies: ohhi regi 02:34:00 CHAT Zenzizenzic: how does one keyboard? 02:34:06 CHAT Regimango: hello dani 02:34:39 CHAT DaniSkies: one does not simply keyboard 02:34:43 CHAT Raelcontor: so i think sapphire's weapon is also a gauntlet 02:34:44 CHAT Raelcontor: like 02:35:00 CHAT Raelcontor: rebecca sugar said fusions can summon fusee's weapons as well as fuse weapons 02:35:05 CHAT Raelcontor: but only 2 weapons can fuse 02:35:16 CHAT Raelcontor: and garnet can summon 1 gauntlet at a time so ??? 02:35:55 CHAT Raelcontor: wouldnt that mean her other weapon would be her OTHER gauntlet :v 02:37:20 CHAT DaniSkies: there's something wrong with your daughter when she doesn't eat for days. like i want to eat but thinking of food makes me feel sick 02:37:21 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 08:13:21 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 11:34:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Goodbye, Moussaieff Bot Diamond. Until we meet again. :( 11:34:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Goodbye, Moussaieff Bot Diamond. Until we meet again. :( 15:47:02 CHAT Raelcontor: your own personal hell 15:47:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: o gawd 15:47:05 CHAT Raelcontor: !hello 15:47:08 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 15:47:08 CHAT Raelcontor: ... 15:47:11 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !on 15:47:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 15:47:14 CHAT Raelcontor: !hello 15:47:14 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !hello 15:47:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It's lord Trevor. HAIL! 15:47:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: What's up Zenzizenzic! 15:47:17 CHAT Raelcontor: HAHAHAH 15:47:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: there we go 15:47:37 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I won't be here long 15:47:43 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I have a family event to go to 15:47:49 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont 15:47:51 CHAT Raelcontor: llel 15:47:56 CHAT Raelcontor: im gonna draw 15:48:22 CHAT Raelcontor: and eat this family sized box of chips ahoy chewy cookies 15:48:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: I do,It's gonna be my miserable death of family day 15:48:35 CHAT Raelcontor: because im pissed off at a friend 15:48:49 CHAT Raelcontor: irl i mean 15:49:10 CHAT Periandlapis007: small tell me about it 15:49:28 CHAT Raelcontor: im apparently now that one friend who isnt invited to whatever everyone else is invited to 15:49:31 CHAT Raelcontor: lunch? no 15:49:43 CHAT Zenzizenzic: me irl 15:49:49 CHAT Zenzizenzic: and I do so much shit for people 15:52:26 CHAT Raelcontor: augh same 15:52:44 CHAT Raelcontor: literally 2 days ago 15:52:59 CHAT Raelcontor: i bought like 6 people dunkin donuts 15:53:03 CHAT Raelcontor: literally free of charge i did it because i felt like being kind 15:53:11 CHAT Raelcontor: aaaand not even a thank you in return 15:53:34 CHAT Raelcontor: like wow thanks guys 15:54:04 CHAT Raelcontor: and they bough EXPENSIVE shit too 15:54:08 CHAT Raelcontor: bought* 16:02:32 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 16:10:30 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mhm... 16:15:49 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 16:17:56 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 16:21:35 JOIN Ember the ember dragon has warped in 16:23:55 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 16:24:22 CHAT Raelcontor: why 16:24:37 CHAT Periandlapis007: IM SO SORRY STEVIDOT!! 16:24:39 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 16:24:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its otay 16:24:45 CHAT Raelcontor: w0t 16:24:53 CHAT Periandlapis007: Forgive meee 16:24:55 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I messed with Lapidot 16:24:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its otay 16:25:00 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Zen..isn't here. I needed him. ;; 16:25:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me gives Grace a toy 16:25:12 CHAT Raelcontor: shrugs 16:25:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: I NED A HUUUG! 16:25:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries 16:25:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I gave you a hug 16:25:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me hugs 16:25:56 CHAT Raelcontor: im just working on fake model sheets rn 16:26:00 CHAT Raelcontor: because yknow 16:26:00 CHAT Grace Mysteria: ehh...I will just wait. 16:26:04 CHAT Raelcontor: i have nothing else to do 16:26:18 CHAT Raelcontor: do you have any idea how many butts i have to draw 16:26:22 CHAT Raelcontor: bigso many 16:28:55 CHAT Grace Mysteria: and trevor pm 16:29:07 CHAT Raelcontor: sigh ok 16:36:17 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 16:37:57 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 16:38:48 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pw9hE/a11bc2cf47.jpg almost done ;w; 16:39:02 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 16:39:32 CHAT DaniSkies: aaaahello 16:39:32 CHAT Raelcontor: /me hides art 16:39:35 CHAT Raelcontor: HAHA HAAAAAY DANI 16:39:41 CHAT Raelcontor: leans back 16:40:08 CHAT DaniSkies: /me squints 16:40:11 CHAT DaniSkies: youre drawing butt 16:40:17 CHAT Raelcontor: its like 1 a-- 16:40:18 CHAT DaniSkies: well, colouring 16:40:21 CHAT Raelcontor: bigits required 16:40:32 CHAT DaniSkies: im aware of the time 16:41:07 CHAT DaniSkies: i went to sleep at eight pm to try and feel better but jokes on you i feel worse ;; 16:41:35 CHAT Raelcontor: i just got home 16:41:40 CHAT Raelcontor: and drew butt :3c 16:43:23 CHAT DaniSkies: //i have good news though : i actually ate food but i had to like drink almondm 16:43:39 CHAT DaniSkies: almond milk* and eat 16:43:57 CHAT DaniSkies: like i would sip the milk then take a spoonful of soup and i got by 16:44:07 CHAT DaniSkies: i was so happy to do so 16:44:52 CHAT Raelcontor: >:0 good 16:45:04 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pw9DQ/5762bdb70d.jpg bigits that boi 16:45:35 CHAT Raelcontor: 2 down like 3 to go 16:45:43 CHAT Raelcontor: and then thats 16:45:46 CHAT Raelcontor: 1 model sheet 16:45:48 CHAT Raelcontor: :') 16:45:53 CHAT DaniSkies: i still didnt get to eat a lot but aaaayyyy i did it. madelyn and i are going to a crystal festival today so i really need to eat before i leave ;; 16:45:57 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: oh shit waddup 16:46:09 CHAT DaniSkies: hyello hyello 16:46:11 CHAT Raelcontor: i forgot that friends went out together 16:46:25 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe because im never invited to go do anything 16:46:31 CHAT DaniSkies: //i fell asleep 16:46:37 CHAT DaniSkies: during my hair cut 16:46:56 CHAT DaniSkies: but quickly woke up again. i felt so bad for my stylist 16:47:00 CHAT Raelcontor: my back is so fucking itchy what the fuck 16:47:02 CHAT Raelcontor: brb 16:47:22 JOIN TheDimensionalUser has warped in 16:47:28 CHAT DaniSkies: //okay but i woke up because they were talking about lin manuel miranda on the tv so like yeah 16:47:30 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: ello 16:47:31 CHAT DaniSkies: hihi tdu 16:47:36 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hai dani 16:47:41 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hows being out of school feel 16:47:56 CHAT DaniSkies: nothing new 16:48:04 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip 16:48:13 CHAT DaniSkies: No wait, the anxiety of moving out next july is fy 16:48:16 CHAT DaniSkies: .... 16:48:18 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: o 16:48:28 CHAT DaniSkies: *fucking me up right now 16:48:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: well i have a question 16:49:10 CHAT Raelcontor: dani in the big city 16:49:13 CHAT Raelcontor: of nebraska 16:49:16 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: do you want to control pearl in the rp 16:49:26 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: @dani 16:49:52 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: dani remember that this is the year where us americans are the craziest okay protect yourself 16:50:02 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: yes 16:50:05 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: beware of trump 16:50:09 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 16:50:51 CHAT DaniSkies: nonono pearl is like beyond my limits like no i cant do pearl im sorry ;; 16:50:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: k 16:51:04 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: then im forcing trevor to control pearl 16:51:13 CHAT Raelcontor: sighs 16:51:35 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: just do it trevor 16:51:48 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: you get an important character 16:51:56 CHAT DaniSkies: well im leaving in three weeks to visit the states, mexico, then ill be in tokyo for two weeks then i go back to okinawa for two weeks until school oh dear im not ready for the states 16:52:06 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Dani 16:52:11 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Be prepared for politics in the US 16:52:14 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: That's all I can say 16:52:30 CHAT Raelcontor: thats a bit of an overreactiong tbh 16:52:34 CHAT Raelcontor: overreaction( 16:52:37 CHAT Raelcontor: fuck whatever 16:52:38 CHAT DaniSkies: i took a history class thats heavily gov influenced, i think ill be fine 16:52:45 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: fair enough 16:52:49 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: also damn you autocorrect 16:53:23 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 16:53:28 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip 16:54:15 CHAT DaniSkies: the brand of almond milk i drink is called blue diamond im crying ;w; 16:54:25 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip blue diamond 16:54:26 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 16:54:52 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: what if there was some sort of pasta named the yellow diamond 16:55:24 CHAT Raelcontor: consume b l u e di a m o nd 16:55:43 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: http://www.livemint.com/rf/Image-621x414/LiveMint/Period1/2015/03/27/Photos/Prataap.jpg 16:56:02 CHAT DaniSkies: omf ember ;w; 16:56:23 CHAT Raelcontor: so i actually pulled not 1 but 2 muscles today 16:56:31 CHAT DaniSkies: ripiss 16:56:33 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: wao 16:56:43 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 16:56:55 CHAT Raelcontor: 1 in my leg and the other somewhere in my abdomen 16:57:08 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i once pulled a muscle in my stomach 16:57:10 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hurt like crap 16:57:21 CHAT Raelcontor: i also pulled one in my neck about 3 years ago 16:57:24 CHAT Raelcontor: i did a flip on a trampoline 16:57:27 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip 16:57:29 CHAT Raelcontor: and i did not complete the flipp 16:57:39 CHAT Raelcontor: and landed on my neck 16:57:39 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: and we never saw rael again 16:57:49 CHAT Raelcontor: u dont have to call me rael lol 16:58:03 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 16:58:09 CHAT Raelcontor: i go by many names 16:58:18 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: one is trevor 16:58:20 CHAT Raelcontor: and ALL of them are cunt 16:58:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, don't slur. I wouldn't even say that, and I'm ME. 16:58:23 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: RIP 16:58:31 CHAT Raelcontor: so worth it 16:58:40 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: can i do it 16:58:50 CHAT Raelcontor: no you will get kicked 16:58:50 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 16:58:53 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: frick 16:58:58 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 16:59:01 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: RIP 16:59:05 CHAT Raelcontor: i mean you CAN but you shouldnt probably 16:59:19 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 16:59:26 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: trevor 16:59:27 CHAT Raelcontor: oh my gosh daNI 16:59:28 CHAT Raelcontor: DANI 16:59:29 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i made everyone leave 16:59:29 CHAT DaniSkies: probably 16:59:35 CHAT DaniSkies: QWHAT 16:59:39 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: WHAT?!??!/!?!#??! 16:59:40 CHAT Raelcontor: DANI AARON IS IN OF CHAT IM WHEEZING 16:59:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, please don't abuse caps! 16:59:47 CHAT Raelcontor: INB4 HES TRYING TO TELL THEM TO DEMOTE HIM 16:59:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, please don't abuse caps! 16:59:51 CHAT Raelcontor: shut up oh my god 16:59:56 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: wha 17:00:00 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: MRD CAPS CAPS SPAM SPAM KICK ME FOR CAPS BRO 17:00:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: TheDimensionalUser, please don't abuse caps! 17:00:05 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: lel 17:00:06 CHAT DaniSkies: i want to talk to him but aaaaa OF ;n; 17:00:06 CHAT Raelcontor: TDU pls 17:00:23 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: well he is currently eating breakfast i think 17:00:26 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: let me check 17:00:31 CHAT DaniSkies: damn it 17:00:33 CHAT Grace Mysteria: all we are talking about...is..idk 17:00:33 CHAT Raelcontor: at 1 PM?? 17:00:47 CHAT DaniSkies: i would too 17:00:50 CHAT Grace Mysteria: me and him are talking about some...stuff idk 17:00:51 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 17:00:56 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Trevor 17:00:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: the timezones 17:00:59 CHAT Raelcontor: pinged 17:01:01 CHAT Grace Mysteria: like just collabs. lol 17:01:06 CHAT Raelcontor: hi lives in EST i think??? 17:01:10 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont actually care though so 17:01:11 CHAT DaniSkies: nyes 17:01:17 CHAT Grace Mysteria: maybe he woke up later? 17:01:21 CHAT Grace Mysteria: *late 17:01:38 CHAT Raelcontor: i still cant get over administraotrs 17:01:46 CHAT DaniSkies: oh fuck i might have to go soon though 17:01:47 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pwaFo/b9f8ff9d00.png 17:01:48 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: wait you do want to talk to aaron, correct 17:01:49 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: btw trevor did you agree to become pearl 17:01:51 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: RIP DANI 17:01:53 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 17:02:03 CHAT Raelcontor: i personally dont care what he does lel 17:02:15 CHAT Raelcontor: and uh idk ill think about it 17:02:20 CHAT Raelcontor: pearl isnt really my forte 17:02:24 CHAT DaniSkies: i wouldmt mind having a conversation with him 17:02:32 CHAT DaniSkies: ... 17:02:37 CHAT DaniSkies: wouldnt* 17:02:38 CHAT Raelcontor: neither would i but i could live without it 17:02:41 CHAT Raelcontor: wouldmt 17:02:47 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 17:02:52 CHAT Raelcontor: oh fuck you 17:02:55 CHAT Raelcontor: :'( 17:02:56 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: MRD does not return your affection 17:03:01 CHAT Raelcontor: !off 17:03:01 CHAT DaniSkies: !info 17:03:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 17:03:02 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 17:03:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 17:03:05 CHAT Raelcontor: !info 17:03:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 17:03:09 CHAT Raelcontor: !enbale 17:03:12 CHAT Raelcontor: ... 17:03:12 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: because i am skyping him and i could ask him i guess 17:03:14 CHAT Raelcontor: !enable 17:03:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Enabling swear checking! 17:03:22 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: dingle 17:03:23 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 17:03:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I love you more than this universe had space for! 17:03:25 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Who turned off swear checking XD 17:03:27 CHAT Raelcontor: big<3 17:03:29 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 17:03:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry, you are to young to me. 17:03:32 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: crungus 17:03:33 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: LOL 17:03:33 CHAT Raelcontor: AHAHHAHAHAHAHA 17:03:38 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I have him on skype, but too lazy to get on it. ;; 17:03:41 CHAT DaniSkies: HAHAYEsssss 17:03:57 CHAT DaniSkies: ahem 17:04:00 CHAT DaniSkies: !hello 17:04:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: What's a pretty chat like you doing in an Admin like this? 17:04:02 CHAT Raelcontor: i removed him because every time i interact with him he either doesnt speak to me for months or goes behind my back and does shit 17:04:05 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: mRD 17:04:17 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: MRD learn to grammar 17:04:18 CHAT Raelcontor: i removed MN because i havent spoken to him in a month 17:04:23 CHAT Raelcontor: and hes also very 17:04:24 CHAT Raelcontor: meh 17:04:26 CHAT Raelcontor: toward me 17:04:27 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 17:04:30 CHAT DaniSkies: //oh yeah i got a hair cut haha whoops 17:04:37 CHAT Raelcontor: literally every convo: 17:04:40 CHAT Raelcontor: me: inhales 17:04:46 CHAT Raelcontor: mn: bigART. I DREW SOMETHING. 17:04:48 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: inhale 17:04:54 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: fart 17:04:58 CHAT Raelcontor: mn: LOOK!!!! XD LOOK YOU MAKE EVERYONE UNCOMFORTABLE 17:04:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, please don't abuse caps! 17:05:00 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: btw trevor did you see my rainbow adventurine concept art 17:05:01 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: http://imgur.com/tUny95L 17:05:05 CHAT Raelcontor: yes u showed me 17:05:07 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: inhale fart 17:05:08 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: oh 17:05:17 CHAT Raelcontor: mn: OH AND THAT ONE RP GROUP... YEA THEYRE ALL UNCOMF AROUND YOU TOO 17:05:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, please don't abuse caps! 17:05:19 CHAT Raelcontor: me: im leaving 17:05:21 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: force dani to look at it then 17:05:22 CHAT Grace Mysteria: how can everyone draw better than me. :c 17:05:24 CHAT Raelcontor: mn: well geez way to be rude 17:05:34 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: exhale clean digestive air 17:05:35 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Trevor force dani to look at it then 17:05:36 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: http://imgur.com/tUny95L 17:05:38 CHAT DaniSkies: ember, arent you in dork squad group or did you remove yourse 17:05:47 CHAT DaniSkies: *yourself 17:05:52 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: i fell out of the universe yes 17:06:01 CHAT Raelcontor: tdu youre pinging me too much please stop 17:06:18 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I WILL SPAHM CAHPS TO TAEK OVAH!!!!!! 17:06:32 CHAT Raelcontor: dont do that 17:06:38 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: caps 17:06:38 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 17:06:39 CHAT DaniSkies: >graduation caps that is 17:06:48 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: tre__v___or im sry but that is teh only name i know you by 17:06:50 CHAT Grace Mysteria: it was a joke lol 17:06:53 CHAT DaniSkies: /me drowns in anxiety again 17:07:18 CHAT Raelcontor: i love how everyone automatically goes batshit as soon as one person is told to stop doing something 17:07:30 CHAT Raelcontor: as soon as we have 10+ users in chat it's fucking madness 17:07:34 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: lel 17:07:37 CHAT Grace Mysteria: o 17:07:48 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: technically we only have 8 people in chat 17:07:51 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: MRD isn't a person 17:07:52 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I may draw for once in my life this year 17:07:54 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 17:07:56 CHAT DaniSkies: *9 17:07:59 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: mrd has no soul 17:08:00 CHAT DaniSkies: now eight 17:08:03 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: *7 17:08:05 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: MRD has no soul 17:08:08 CHAT Raelcontor: why do you keep pinging me with MRD 17:08:08 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: and no humanity 17:08:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What is the meaning of life? 17:08:21 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Why do you get pinged by frikkin MRD 17:08:27 CHAT DaniSkies: !swag 17:08:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 17:08:31 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: same 17:08:35 CHAT DaniSkies: B) 17:08:37 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: #DaniSwag 17:08:42 CHAT DaniSkies: ...FUCK 17:08:42 CHAT Raelcontor: my pings: 17:08:43 CHAT Raelcontor: wall warning 17:08:45 CHAT Raelcontor: trevor CHAT rael CHAT raelcontor CHAT odd CHAT msd CHAT mrd CHAT cd CHAT sodg CHAT sjd 17:08:52 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: odd? 17:08:56 CHAT Raelcontor: STOP 17:09:02 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY PINGS 17:09:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: TheDimensionalUser, please don't abuse caps! 17:09:21 CHAT Raelcontor: because if something i made is mentioned id kinda like to 17:09:22 CHAT Raelcontor: you know 17:09:23 CHAT DaniSkies: ...its nothing compared to my old ping list haha whoops 17:09:28 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: XD 17:09:34 CHAT Raelcontor: participate in that convo 17:09:39 CHAT Grace Mysteria: atOneWeirdSUFan CHAT Grace CHAT Perseph CHAT TOWSUF CHAT Grace Mysteria CHAT Gracie CHAT Mytsteria here are mine lol 17:09:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My ping list: 17:09:48 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: man that's real *dd CHAT tr*vor: PINGED 17:09:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I-Ship-Stevidot 17:09:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My ping list 17:10:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Short and simple 17:10:06 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: My ping list: CHAT TDU, TheDimensionalUser, tdu, thedimensionaluser, dimen 17:10:07 CHAT Raelcontor: t****r is the new swear word 17:10:07 CHAT Grace Mysteria: my ping list sukc x3 17:10:20 CHAT Raelcontor: every time im mentioned on OF 17:10:28 CHAT Raelcontor: //t*****r mention 17:10:36 CHAT Raelcontor: //tw t*****r 17:10:46 CHAT Raelcontor: tw r*********r 17:10:50 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: what a bunch of t*****r 17:10:51 CHAT Raelcontor: tag your shit 17:10:59 CHAT Grace Mysteria: why...did I ever make a ruby and sapphire oc. o-o 17:11:01 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: t****************************************************r 17:11:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: TheDimensionalUser, please don't stretch text! 17:11:07 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 17:11:10 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: But i was following the trend 17:11:12 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: stupid bot 17:11:13 CHAT Grace Mysteria: stretch the texttttttttttttttttt mbddddddddddddd 17:11:22 CHAT DaniSkies: please stop tho 17:11:24 CHAT Raelcontor: i was gonna make a sapphire gem because sapphire is my birthstone 17:11:31 CHAT Raelcontor: and then i got to jailbreak and "oh" 17:11:34 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Mine is aquamarine and jasper. 17:11:36 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: LEL 17:11:39 CHAT Raelcontor: hey guys guess what? 17:11:40 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I hate both gems tho. lol 17:11:50 CHAT Grace Mysteria: like the actual gem, not the canon character. 17:11:55 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: there was actually someone who predicted garnet being a fusion before jailbreak 17:12:00 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: hm? 17:12:01 CHAT DaniSkies: amethyst and amethyst //finger guns and runs away 17:12:03 CHAT Raelcontor: just because a bot tells you to stop doing something doesn't give you a justified right to continue doing that thing to get the bot to say the warning again. 17:12:16 CHAT Grace Mysteria: aquamarine and jasper suck ass. 17:12:27 CHAT Raelcontor: i know this is hard to hear but surprisingly 17:12:34 CHAT Raelcontor: MRDBot isn't here for you guys to abuse 17:12:41 CHAT Raelcontor: because i know how much yall love doing that 17:12:45 CHAT DaniSkies: !donut 17:12:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 17:12:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: We know 17:13:00 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: Sorry 17:13:03 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot IM SORRY i had to ;; 17:13:04 CHAT Raelcontor: apparently not lol 17:13:08 CHAT Grace Mysteria: wait I have a aquamarine oc. or had one. o-o 17:13:09 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: circle 17:13:11 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: frick 17:13:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: (Donut) 17:13:18 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: donut 17:13:23 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:13:24 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: (donut] 17:13:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm learning how to make that okay? 17:13:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm sorry 17:13:34 CHAT Raelcontor: donut isnt an emoticon 17:13:42 CHAT Raelcontor: : v 17:13:47 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: copy and paste does wonders ◯ 17:13:50 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: wha 17:13:52 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: okay 17:13:56 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: bigteach me how to make a donut trev 17:13:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: TheDimensionalUser, don't abuse big text. 17:13:56 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: it doesn't 17:13:59 CHAT DaniSkies: guys its an actual character in our computer language :3c 17:14:00 CHAT Raelcontor: big◯ 17:14:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: Stevidot I'm gonna be gone for a few hours so 17:14:00 CHAT Grace Mysteria: /small◯small 17:14:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: bye 17:14:03 CHAT Grace Mysteria: and copy it. 17:14:04 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 17:14:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its not letting me 17:14:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bye 17:14:17 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i dont want to copy it 17:14:19 CHAT Grace Mysteria: rtthat is how I did it. lel 17:14:20 CHAT Raelcontor: bot commands are for moderators only. 17:14:23 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i have an important link to spam dani with 17:14:24 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: well brb 17:14:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: Zhi OD 17:14:28 CHAT Raelcontor: and that is clearing for a good reason 17:14:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: *Hi 17:14:32 CHAT Raelcontor: this being an example 17:14:37 CHAT Grace Mysteria: understandable. 17:14:39 CHAT DaniSkies: nono dont spam 17:14:42 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I am gonna brb. 17:14:46 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: dani 17:14:47 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i have to 17:14:54 CHAT DaniSkies: //also dont pm me like no thank not right now 17:14:55 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: until you post on the RP again 17:14:58 CHAT Raelcontor: you actually dont tho 17:15:03 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: fair enough 17:15:07 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: /me retreats 17:15:33 CHAT Raelcontor: me and dani are literally the only mods in chat currently 17:15:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What if everyone was no one 17:15:34 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 2016 04 23